


Building Bonds

by Tiwtin



Series: Snowbound [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiwtin/pseuds/Tiwtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow on from Snow Bound. Douglas and Martin return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carolyn didn't want to seem too worried about her pilots, despite the fretting she'd done for days. The clients at the base in Svalbard had acknowledged they were there and trapped by the weather, but she had expected to hear from them personally. And as soon as she saw they were both alright she was going to rip strips off them for their unprofessional behaviour.

The words she had specifically planned, however, died in her mouth as she saw her two pilots walk across the tarmac at Fitton.

"What the hell?" was her response instead. Martin led the way with his shirt hung open, buttons missing. His neck and collar bones full of bruises and he looked so dishevelled she almost didn't recognise him. He seemed visibly thinner and she'd never seen him with even a hint of stubble before, never mind the three days growth he was currently sporting. 

And was that a cattle prod he was carrying?

Her worried gaze passed to Douglas, noting immediately the carrying of an axe as well as his usual flight bag. His face was bruised along one side and he had a black eye. None of these things was as alarming as the amount of dried blood on his own shirt.

"Dear Lord, you both look like you walked straight off the set of a zombie apocalypse movie!"

"I don't want to talk about it," Martin said and instead of stopping walked straight past her. "G-ERTI's fine. I just want to go home."

"Douglas?" Carolyn asked. 

"I'll call you tomorrow," Douglas said, pressing the axe into her hands.

"Martin!" Douglas shouted before darting off after their captain. Martin was walking quickly to the car park and Carolyn watched perplexed as Douglas caught up with him, bodily stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"Slow down," Douglas said.

"Please, Douglas. I just want to go home," Martin said, closing his eyes. His tiredness seemed bone-deep and all he wanted was a shower and his bed.

"And I'm going to take you home right now, but please - just stay close," Douglas said looking uneasy and glancing around him.

"Look, Douglas," Martin said tiredly. "It's okay, my van's here and I'm awake enough to get home."

"Martin, you're coming home with me!" he said looking at his dishevelled captain with confusion.

Martin rubbed a hand through his hair. They'd both been quiet on the relatively short flight home and it had given Martin a chance to think about what would happen when they did get off the plane. There was only one real thing that could happen and Martin wanted to get it over with. 

"If you're feeling a bit weird, I understand. But don't worry, I won't make anything difficult for you. You saved my life, Douglas, so don't feel bad about this. Plenty of alphas quickly leave omegas after heat - it's not your fault you got drawn in, it's mine. I was the one who weakened."

"Martin, I have no intention of leaving you. Yes, I know it was heat and very unexpected. But right now all I want if for you to get into my car," Douglas said looking even more agitated.

"Really? You're serious?" Martin murmured, looking at the strained expression on Douglas' bruised face. Frustratingly though for Douglas, he wasn't moving towards his car.

"Look Martin, you're bringing out all my strong primal alpha traits. And right now, we're both weak and you're vulnerable and carrying my even more vulnerable, newly conceived child. It would relax me a great deal if you just let me take you home, lock all the doors and just let me care for you. We can talk then, okay? Please?"

"You think we're going to get attacked in Fitton Airport staff car-park?" Martin asked, blindsided by Douglas' response.

"Oh, I'm sure this is quite funny for you, but your smell right now is getting stronger. I'm a bloody alpha, Martin, and you're my freshly mated omega, it's hard wired into me to be protective of you right now, and we were attacked if you remember, so you'll have to forgive me for being a little edgy!" 

"But alphas leave omegas after heat all the time. The Daily Mail is full of celeb articles about omega-hopping alphas."

"Weak alphas I grant you. There's plenty of those, but my alpha hormone levels have always been rather high. Now please, Martin - The car!"

"Okay, okay," Martin said, bemused and allowing himself to be hustled towards Douglas' Lexus rather than his clapped out old van. He was even more bemused when after fastening Martin's seatbelt for him, Douglas engaged the central locking.

It was much same when they reached Douglas' driveway, his first officer herding him to the door like a human sheep-dog. A firm touch to the small of his back coaxed him into the house before Douglas turned, locked the door, bolted it and put the chain on. He turned to Martin who had an eyebrow raised, before turning back, looking frustrated even with himself. To Martin's surprise, he took a chair which was sat in the hallway, and wedge it hard under the door knob.

"Please, just humour me. Come on, kitchen. Food, shower and sleep in that order."

Two minutes later Martin was sat at the breakfast bar with a glass of milk in his hand and four bottles of Yakult in front of him that he was studiously ignoring. Douglas was at the counter opposite, apparently making enough sandwiches to feed a full complement of G-ERTI's passengers.

"Would you like the crusts cut off?" Douglas asked, looking up in all seriousness.

"Did they hit you on the head in Svalbard?" Martin asked in response.

Douglas threw him an unimpressed look and then proceeded to cut all the sandwiches into triangles and pile them on a plate and pick it up. "Come on, bring your milk."

Perplexed, but too tired to argue, Martin followed as Douglas led him into a big bedroom where Douglas placed the plate, and Martin's drink onto the bedside cabinet. He took Martin by the hand and pulled him into an ensuite that Martin grumpily acknowledged was about the size of his entire attic. 

After switching on the shower Douglas turned and reached out to push Martin's open shirt off his shoulders. 

"Douglas. Really - I can undress myself," Martin complained.

Douglas hand stopped where it was on Martin's shoulder and the alpha closed his eyes his face a picture of stress. He leaned forward slowly, pressing his bruised face softly into the hair at Martin's temple, and sliding his arms slowly around Martin's waist. 

"Please, please," Douglas whispered sounding pained. He laid gentle kisses across Martin's temple, the top of his cheekbone and the lid of his closed eyes. With Douglas' comforting arms around him, Martin couldn't deny it felt good, and he couldn't stand that Douglas seemed, for whatever reason, to be hurting over this.

Martin gave his permission by tilting his head and pressing his lips softly to his first officer's.

Douglas shed their clothes slowly and silently, returning the kiss as he did. The touches were light and careful on Martin's skin, a world away from the grabbing and scratching and biting they'd done during heat.

The warm spray of the felt like heaven as Douglas pulled him under and for a while Douglas just held him, seeming to need the contact. 

"You okay?" Martin asked quietly, his head rested sleepily on Douglas' shoulder. 

"Better now," Douglas replied and pulled away to pick up the shower gel and run soapy hands over Martin's body. The reverent touch seemed calm and gentle but sensual and erotic at the same time and despite his overwhelming tiredness he became hard as Douglas ran soapy fingertips down the cleft of his arse. 

His quiet moan was met with another slow kiss and the soapy hand came to his cock. They pressed together as Douglas' hand moved between them, the slick slide of his fist and the effective movements Douglas had learned from their heat, quickly brought Martin to a whimpering climax in his arms.

Exhaustion, the relief of finally feeling safe and the after effects of his orgasm finally took their toll and Martin's legs buckled beneath him. 

Douglas, though, was there to catch him.

The next thing Martin knew he was wrapped in a large soft towel and was being gently lowered from Douglas' arms onto the bed. The bed was soft and warm and inviting and smelled of safety and home. Douglas, he realised as he felt the alpha spoon up naked behind him and pull the covers over him - it smelled of Douglas.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin awoke to a stifling cocoon of heat. Under the thick duvet, Douglas had virtually engulfed him as he slept, arms curled around him possessively and a leg was thrown over his keeping him effectively in his alpha's clinch.

"Urghh, Douglas... Too hot!" Martin moaned. Trying to struggle from Douglas' vice like grip to get some air.

Douglas finally started to wake, snuffling into the now sweaty damp hair at Martin's nape, and clutching his omega tighter in response to waking.

"DOUUUGGLASSS!" Martin wailed as the duvet flopped back over his face, making him feel even more stifled and claustrophobic.

Martin's wriggling finally woke the first officer, and he reluctantly unpeeled his limbs from Martin's body.   
"You okay?"

"No, I'm not! I'm smothered!" Martin complained, feeling hot and thirsty.

"Oh, god. Sorry," Douglas said, leaping from the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom, letting Martin throw the duvet off his body.

He reappeared a moment later carrying a glass of water and a wet face-cloth. He handed the glass to Martin who drained half of it in one gulp. Martin then let out a moan into the glass as the wet cloth touched his heated skin.

Douglas dragged the wet face-cloth across Martin's arms, neck, shoulders and then down his chest, making his nipples harden. Martin let out a sigh of relief as he felt the blissful coolness infuse him. By the time he set the empty glass on the bedside cabinet, Douglas had washed across his thighs, legs and feet, and had come back to gently wipe over his abdomen for the second time.

Douglas seemed so focused as he tended to him, it made Martin's chest tighten.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Martin asked softly, with an accompanying smile.

Douglas huffed out a small laugh and tipped his head down apparently a little embarrassed.

"I'll probably calm down once you've moved in with me properly," he answered, continuing the impromptu bed bath along Martin's ribs. 

"Move in?" Martin asked in surprise.

"Well, yes. Of course. In fact, we can go and get your things today. No wait, you need to stay here, there's alphas in your building - I'll go and get your things... Actually, I'll get Arthur to pick them up," Douglas said, pausing the cloth over Martin's body as he thought out the scenarios.

"You don't want me to leave the house or your side, but it's okay for another man to come in the house with all my belongings? That's mad. And really, I'm not sure about moving in..." Martin trailed off, not quite knowing how to say 'Don't you think it's freakishly soon to be talking about me moving in with you?'

"Arthur's a beta. And yes, of course you're moving in - you're flat's too tiny for the three of us."

"The three of-" 

As soon as Martin realised what Douglas meant, he automatically looked down at his abdomen which Douglas had decided a third careful bathing with the cool cloth. 

"You existed on a pittance and hardly ate enough as it was. You struggled daily and tired yourself out every weekend trying to fit enough jobs in so you could maintain your level of borderline malnutrition. I saw you borrow G-ERTI's passenger blankets last week - you couldn't even afford heating, could you?" Douglas pointed out.

"That may be somewhat true," Martin admitted. "But I can't help notice your compulsive use of past-tense."

"Well, of course it's past-tense. You're MY omega now."

Martin had fought his entire life against stereotypes of breeding, ownership, servitude and submission; Douglas' clear declaration of possession raised his hackles.

"I'm not yours! You don't own me just because you fucked me!"

Douglas took a deep breath and glanced upwards, giving himself a moment to form his words without letting his primal alpha side demand it.

"You are mine, Martin. Whether you like it or not - but not in the way you're thinking. You're mine to care for; mine to provide for; mine to support and defend. You're precious to me, now, Martin," Douglas said hitching up the bed, so he could stroke his fingers down Martin's cheek. "You're mine to make happy and to keep satisfied in every way I can think of."

"Oh," Martin muttered, in what he realised was becoming his standard response. Martin tried to picture what Douglas was telling him - never having to worry about money, food, comfort, warmth; it seemed incomprehensible.

Douglas was still gently stroking his face and looking in his eyes when Martin's stomach rumbled. Martin smiled with a hint of embarrassment and reached over for one of the sandwiches on the enormous pile on the bedside table.

"Martin, no!" Douglas exclaimed, whipping the triangle of bread out of his hand. "They'll be stale. I'll make breakfast."

And with that, Douglas stood up, picked up his dressing gown and disappeared through the door leaving Martin, yet again, in utter bemusement.

Downstairs, wrapped in one of Douglas' over-sized dressing gowns, Martin sat at the breakfast bar after slowly munching his way through all he could of three eggs, eight rashers of bacon, four sausages, fried bread, hash browns, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans and a pile of toast. There was enough left to last him for breakfast for the rest of the week.

Douglas had finally left him alone with his third glass of milk while he went back upstairs to call Carolyn and Arthur.  
So Martin took the opportunity to pull his mobile phone out of his pocket and dialled the only person who he'd be able to ask about these sorts of things.

"Hi Mum. Yes, I'm fine. I've got a question: Was Dad a little odd when you were pregnant?"

"What do you mean 'odd', Dear?" came his mother's response.

"Well, you being omega and dad being alpha, was he a bit over-protective?" Martin said, making sure Douglas hadn't come back downstairs yet.

"Why are you asking, Martin?" Mrs Crieff asked, sudden curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, just a friend of mine. He's an omega and says his alpha was acting weird after heat. He said he locked doors and didn't want anyone near him and kept feeding him too much food, and well, weird stuff."

"It's a terribly romantic notion to have your alpha try an board up the windows and dote on you after heat, but most of us just get a few extra cups of tea and a bit of curtain-twitching if there's a noise in the garden. Your friend must have landed himself a very strong alpha, lucky boy."

"Lucky? I don't think he's feeling lucky, I think he's feeling a bit hemmed in," Martin said, glancing at the door again.

"Give your friend a few weeks until the pregnancy hormones kick in properly. He'll be yearning to build the bond between himself and the baby's father, and he'll be glad of the attention and fuss from a strong alpha then. I had to visit your dad in the shed to get bonding sex when I was expecting you."

"Erghh! Mum! Far too much information!" Martin cried out down the phone, feeling a little sick at the thought of his mum and dad snagging in the shed. 

"Oh, Martin!" She chastised.

"How come I'm thirty-six and I don't know any of this stuff?" Martin said, wondering if there was a book covering all of this.

"Oh, love. I did try and sit you down once and give you the 'chat' but you weren't interested. You were so mortified about turning out omega when puberty hit, saying it would ruin your dream of being a pilot. And, well, you know how your dad was as soon as he found out. He didn't see the point of you having a career after that, said it was a waste of money to send you to the flight school if you were just going to make babies all your life... I felt the need to balance him out, so I took you to the doctor for your tablets and spray and gave you the choice your dad didn't."

"I know you did. Thank you, Mum."

"He did mean well, Love. He was just from a different generation, and thought a nice handy job as an electrician would suit you and help you meet the right alpha."

"I know, I know, it's just still frustrating. Anyway, I've got to go. Speak to you soon, Mum."

Martin had just hung up when Douglas re-entered the room. 

"Right. All sorted. Arthur is collecting your stuff. He'll pop around for the key later. Having explained and seeing the state of us yesterday, she's happy to give us today and tomorrow off. We'll figure the rest out, later." 

"Figure what out?"

"Keeping MJN in the air," Douglas replied, seeing the confusion. "Well, it's problematic having an alpha's pregnant omega in the cockpit isn't it?"

Martin stood up so fast he knocked the glass of the milk onto the floor, shattering the glass. It didn't even make Martin pause.

"You can't stop me flying! I'm the captain! I earned it! You can't tell me what to do! If Carolyn-"

"MARTIN!" Douglas bellowed over Martin's rant. He stepped forward and scooped Martin up by the hips. Martin, furious, smacked Douglas' bicep, despite having to cling onto it as Douglas picked him up.

"Stop it, Martin, you idiot. I'm just getting you out of the glass with your bare feet!" he said, dumping the smaller man unceremoniously back onto the stool and safely away from the glass.

"Now," Douglas said, glass crunching under his own shoes as he came up into between Martin's legs. "Remember what I said, not an hour ago, about 'mine to keep happy'? How would stopping you flying keep you happy? Hmm? And do you really think I'm that weak an alpha that I need to keep my omega at home?"

Martin stared at him, torn between feeling admonished and the anger that still hadn't fully left him, especially as Douglas had just man-handled him.

"I was just talking about the first few weeks when I won't like alphas near you. It means a bit of organising, requesting beta or omega customs officers and so on, but look on the bright-side, you won't have to talk to Carolyn for a few weeks. I won't let her into the cockpit."

"You're going to try and keep Carolyn from seeing me? As delightful as that sounds you'll never manage it."

"Carolyn is an Alpha with a son, Martin. She understands. I admit myself a little confused that you don't."

Martin looked up at him and then down to the floor where milk and broken glass was swimming around Douglas' shoes. 

"I don't really understand any of this," Martin admitted quietly, letting the last of the anger drain out of him. "I've always lived as an alpha or beta - whatever I could pass as. Never as an omega. I don't understand what's happening and I don't even understand myself at the moment - where have all these feelings come from Douglas?" Martin looked up again, and couldn't help the tear that escaped and rolled down his cheek."

"Oh, Martin," Douglas said, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "It's all going to be alright, I promise you."  
"Now, come on. As they say - no use crying over spilled milk. How about we go back to bed and we can talk?"

"Yeah, okay. As long as you don't smother me again," Martin conceded. He did suddenly feel quite tired again.

He yelped a second later when Douglas picked him up again. "I wish you'd stop doing that, it's demeaning!" Martin exclaimed.

"Are you just indignant about it because you think you should be?" Douglas asked as Martin wrapped his arms around his neck.  
Martin pouted and tucked his face into Douglas' neck as his smirking first officer carried him off to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Martin lay on the bed, naked at Douglas' insistence, as the alpha lay beside him, propped on an elbow and stroking down Martins body lightly with his fingertips as they talked.

"So because you've got more alpha hormones that makes you more dominant among other alphas?" Martin asked, confirming his understanding.

"Yes, other alphas can smell it too, which is why the less dominant alphas back in Svalbard backed off. It makes me more... primal in my instincts and behaviour, especially where you are involved. "

"Doesn't- Well, doesn't that just mean that what you’re feeling for me isn't real? It's just all hormones and body chemicals?"

"Isn't that all love is anyway?" Douglas asked.

"But without heat or pregnancy I'll just be me again. After the baby arrives you're going to realise you're living with the your co-pilot - the one that gets on your nerves and can't get anything right."

"Come here," Douglas said, leaning over and coaxing his captain into a short, soft kiss.  
"In a minute I'm going to explain to you about the bonding process, which quite frankly you should have learned about in biology at school."

"I skipped most of Biology. I didn't think it had much to do with flying planes so I spend the time in the library revising maths and science."

"Well, that explains a lot. But first I'm going to confess something to you.  
"I've fucked a lot of omegas in heat, Martin. But only one without protection and that was planned and resulted in my daughter. I usually don't lose it as bad as I did in Svalbard, it makes me a stronger alpha. Too many alphas get weak and distracted by the pull end up screwing any omega with the right scent. Maybe it's just because I'm selfish by nature and despite how much the rest of my brain is addled there's always looks out for number one. I've seen too many alpha friends succumb and end up funding dozens of children.   
"I'll usually either resist and remove myself from the scene before the urge gets too much or if I do like the omega, I use protection. I did neither of that with you, Martin."

"You asked, no you begged, me to tie you up, Douglas!" Martin pointed out.

"To protect you, not me. I'd realised by that point you were safe locked in that room alone. I didn't have to come back in; but I did. I wanted to."

"What does all that mean?"

"It means, Martin. That we spend a lots of time together, quite companionably, we have the same interest in flying, something of the same sense of humour. You've turned into one of my closest friends, and when your heat came you confessed to being omega, everything fell into place - I think you're perfect for me and I'm dearly hoping that after this bonding period, you'll feel the same way about me."

Martin opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Oh?" Douglas suggested as his response.

"Yeah," Martin said. A little smile tugged at Martin's lips. "So, you were going to tell me about bonding sex."

"I was going to tell you about the bonding process, of which sex is a part of. However, if you're interested and feeling up to it, I'm happy to start with that topic and a practical demonstration."

"You really want me, even though heat as finished?" 

"Well," Douglas, said a smile creeping across his face. "I could say I'm only doing it for the sake of the bond, and therefore our baby, but in truth just I want to see you beautiful and flushed and whimpering again as you come."

As if unwittingly answering his alpha's want, Martin let out a choked little whimper.

"I need to be close to you Martin. I need to be inside you again," Douglas said, bringing his mouth closer to Martin's.

Martin nodded, not trusting his voice and pulled at Douglas', urging the older man over him and between his legs. Douglas came willingly, bracing himself on one arm and coaxing Martin's legs apart further. He dipped his head down to capture Martin's lips, kissing him deeply and coaxing Martin's legs apart further.

A hand slowly trailed up Martin's inner thigh, and Douglas stopped to caress Martin's slowly engorging cock, eliciting deep sound from the younger man.

Douglas's gentle caress slid downward as they kissed, stroking along Martin's perineum and feeling the slick welcome of Martin's body as Douglas' fingertips grazed his entrance.

"Douglas!" Martin exclaimed, breaking the kiss and propping himself up on his elbows. Douglas had to sit back onto his knees to make room, but his hand stayed resolutely in place, caressing Martin's moist hole.

"I'm- I feel, erm, wet..." Martin said looking down where Douglas' hand disappeared between his legs.

"Well of course. I'd be a little hurt if my effect on you had disappeared so quickly."

"But I've never secreted, erm... moisture down there until heat. I thought it only happened then. Am I still in heat?"

"You're pregnant, Martin - nature doesn't leave you high and dry, so to speak, for the bonding sex."

"Right, right," Martin said calming down a little.

"Come here," Douglas said, pulling his fingers away and scooping Martin up by the waist and sliding the smaller man into his lap. 

Martin wrapped his arms around Douglas' shoulders, not bothering with the indignation this time.

"Your body will continue to produce wetness and dilate you enough for sex when you're aroused. It won't just happen all the time like heat, and there's much less of it. The scent is different from heat too," Douglas said bringing his fingers to his nose and supporting Martin in his lap with just one arm.

Martin pulled a face as Douglas sniffed and then licked his fingertips.

Douglas laughed in response to his omega's wrinkled nose. "You smell and taste wonderful, Martin," Douglas said, offering his fingers up. 

"I can't smell anything," Martin said after a tentative sniff. 

"I would imagine not, because during conception your body adapted its scent to be attuned directly to your alpha. This is the perfect, delicious, addictive scent attuned to specifically keep me by your side."

"Just you?"

"Just me - because I'm yours just as much as you're mine," Douglas said, nuzzling into Martin's neck and letting his hands caress up and down Martin's back.

"I think I like the sound of that," Martin replied, before running his fingers into the floppy grey hair of his alpha and kissing him deeply.

Within moments the kiss was heating. Douglas' hands roaming across Martin's body, encouraging the gentle friction Martin had started, pressing his now full erection against Douglas stomach. 

Douglas reached down beneath Martin, adjusting himself so that his own erection could slide freely against Martin's arse.

Douglas' arms came around to support his omega's lower back as Martin slowly began to move, sliding Douglas' cock rhythmically against his wet hole. Martin's erection continued pressed against Douglas' stomach, the slick head providing the slide needed to stimulate Martin's cock.

Their kiss deepened further, Douglas' tongue exploring Martin's mouth, eliciting further vibrating moans against his lips.

Having enough of suffering the tease of his cock sliding over Martin's entrance, Douglas leant forward, laying his omega down onto his back, keeping his hips tipped towards him. Douglas' hands left his lover's back once he was settled, to slide around his waist over his abdomen and hips, avoiding his leaking cock and smoothing up and down the insides of his bare thighs. 

Douglas took his own erection in his hand, guiding it to Martin's entrance feeling Martin's body twitch and clench as he pressed slowly inside. He smoothed his hand up Martin's body to his nipples, caressing them lightly. He remembered the way Martin reacted to the touch during heat and hoped it would ease any burn of penetration for his lover. With predictable reactions, Martin moaned and bore down onto Douglas' cock, the resulting slide burying Douglas to the hilt inside his omega.

Douglas looped his arms around Martin's legs, pulling his lover further onto his lap in a way he knew would let him penetrate Martin deeper, just the way he needed it.

As Douglas leaned forward, needing to feel Martin flush against him, Martin responded, pushing himself up on one elbow, his other hand grasping Douglas' nape and dragging him into another kiss.

When the kiss broke, mainly due to a mutual need to breathe, Martin held Douglas fast, staring into his eyes as Martin circled his hips, prompting his alpha to move.

Martin exhaled a hot, damp breath over Douglas' mouth before dragging him down to kiss him hard and passionately. With Martin not allowing him to hold himself up, Douglas’ hands came to Martin's back again, pulling the younger man's hips harder to him with every deep thrust.

This was what he needed, Douglas thought, pressing his face into his captain's neck; to lose himself, totally and utterly, in Martin - his Martin.

For Martin, feeling Douglas inside him again felt perfect, right, and he couldn't resist the overwhelming urge to keep eye contact with his alpha as Douglas slid slow, deep and rhythmically into his body.

Their breath intermingled between kisses, neither wanting to separate more than a few inches before they kissed again.

Douglas tried to deepened his strokes, needing to connect with his omega as intimately as possible and Martin reacted by clutching at his hips, pulling harder with every movement, urging Douglas to slam into him as they sped up.

The position was too restricting, though, and Douglas reared back up into his knees, moving his grip to press firm, steady hands against the soft flesh of Martin's rear, lifting him further onto his lap and bringing him back into a sitting position. The position allowed Martin to sink down further onto his cock, prompting a groan of approval from his captain and allowing him to push harder and deeper into his body.

Martin wrapped his arms back around Douglas's shoulders, using them as leverage to lift himself in time with Douglas' hips.

Sucking Douglas' bottom lip into his mouth, he felt Douglas' hand slide in between them and close tightly around his cock. Martin bit down softly on Douglas' bottom lip, moaning and squirming harder in his alpha's lap as Douglas' strong hand pumped him. 

"Oh God, Douglas," Martin panted against Douglas' mouth as Martin circled and ground himself down harder. "I- I can't hold back," Martin whimpered.

"Then don't," Douglas whispered across Martin' slack, parted mouth. 

Martin shuddered and clenched around him, letting out a cry against his mouth.

Martin's moan, his tremor and the feel of him erupt messily in his hand was all too much for Douglas' own tortured restraint. He shuddered, stilling deep inside him and pulling Martin down hard onto him as he gasped through his climax, mouth still against Martin's.

As their movements slowly stilled, Douglas wrapped his arms possessively around his omega, wanting to stay inside him for as long as possible and keep him on his lap. Martin seemed in no rush to leave either, running his fingers into the now sweaty hair at the nape of Douglas' neck and pulling him into more kisses despite their shared need for air.

Eventually, once their breathing returned to normal, Douglas slowly lowered Martin back down to the mattress, pulling out of him slowly and gently, before kissing down his flushed body.

"What else don't I know?" Martin asked as Douglas licked the cooling ejaculate from his abdomen.

"Umm?" Douglas asked, distracted by the goosebumps his cooling saliva caused on Martin's stomach.

"About heat, the pregnancy, our... dynamics," Martin answered, now partially recovered from their exertions.

Douglas smiled. "Well let's see. You can expect lots more bonding sex, that's for sure. As for the pregnancy itself, that should proceed just like a beta's but in the last couple of weeks you'll start nesting," Douglas said, returning to his task of cleaning Martin's stomach with his tongue.

"Nesting?" 

Douglas stopped and leant on an elbow so he could look up along Martin's slim body.

"It's a rather primal thing; pregnant betas do it but to a much, much lesser degree. You'll start obsessively organising and cleaning all hours of the day. I wouldn't be surprised if Carolyn happily grounds G-ERTI for a week to take advantage of the opportunity of a detailed plane valet."

"Oh, great; as though I don't give her enough free labour anyway," Martin complained.

"And bonding sex," Douglas said, kissing the soft, sensitive skin on Martin's side, making him giggle. "Did I mention the lots of sex?"


End file.
